HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEHA!
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: ITS A GIFT FOR NEHABARVE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE! AN OS FOR U OF NEARLY 2-3 CHAPTERS! R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

A HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE IT NEHA!

* * *

Chapter 1: Pyaar Ya Ghussa!

In The Bureau-:

A Boy Was Sitting Doing His Work On The Computer. He Was The Frist One To Come In The Bureau. Just Then A Young Beautiful Girl Entered The Bureau And Went Towards Him To Greet Him.

Girl: Good Morning Sir!

Boy: (Still Looking In The Computer He Said In A Heavy Tone) Good Morning!

Girl: (Thinking) Humesha Hi Yeh Aise Baat Kyun Karte Hain? Aaj Toh Jaan K Hi Rahungi! (To The Boy)

Sir...Aapse Ek Sawaal Poochu?

Boy: Timepaas K Sawaal Mat Poocho...Muze Bohot Kaam Hain...

Girl: (Thinking) Ye Toh Pehle Hi Bhadak Gaye... (To Him) Sir...Aap Har Ladki Se Aise Hi Bhaari Awaaz Mein Baat Karte Hain Ya Sirf Muzhse?

This Time He Looked At Her.

Boy: Yeh Sawaal Poochne Ka Maksad?

Girl: Main Toh Sirf Jaan Na Chaahti Thi Ki Aap Muzhse Hi Ghusse Mein Baat Karte Hain Aur Saari Ladkiyon Se Aise Hi Baat Karte Hain...

Boy: Dekho Yeh Sab Jaane Ki Koi Zaroorat Nai Hain...Tum Jaake Apna Kaam Pura Karo...

Girl: Ab Toh Main Jaan Chuki Hoon Ki Aap Muzhse Hi Dushmani Nikal Te Hain...Pata Nai Kya Bigada Hain Maine Aapka?

Boy: Behtar Hoga Ki Tum Apna Kaam Pura Karo! (She Turned To Leave)Aur Haan... (She Stopped And Turned Towards Him) Aise Faaltu Sawaal Apne Pyaare Kavin Sir Se Karna...Muzhse Nai!

She Went Angrily Towards Her Desk And Started Completing Her Work.

Girl: (Thinking)Pata Nai Inhe Achaanak Ho Kya Jaata Hain? Kabhi Akdu Bane Ghumte Hain Toh Kabhi Sweet Aur Silent Rehte Hain! Pata Nai Yeh Aise Ajeeb Kyun Hain? Ho Sakta Hain Ki Shaayad Inke Life Mein Kabhi Inse Pyaar Karne Waali Ladki Hi Na Ho? Uff! Main Bhi Pagal Hoon Jo Apna Kaam Chodke Inke Baaremein Soch Rahi Hoon!

She Started Completing Her Work Once Again. Few Minutes Later Mayur Entered With Divya And Both Went Towards The Girl Who Was Seriously Compleitng Her Work.

Divya: Hey Ishita! Itne Seriously Kya Kar Rahi Ho?

Ishita: File Complete Kar Rahi Hoon Yaar!

Mayur: Hmmm...Shayad Aaj Firse Daat Khaayi Hain Kisiki? (Looking At The Boy)

The Boy Understood And He Shouted A Bit On Mayur.

Boy: Tumhe Kya Lagta Hain Mayur Ki Main Ishita Ko Sirf Daat Ta Rehta Hoon?

Mayur: Nai Sir Mera Matlab Tha...

Boy: (Cutting Him) Kya Matlab Tha Tumhara? Aur

Kavin: (Cutting Him While Entering) Kya Hua Yaar Dushyant? Kyun Chilla Raha Hainmayur Pe?

Dushyant: Tuzhe Kya Lagta Hainkavin Ki Main Ishita Ko Humesha Daat Ta Rehta Hoon?

Kavin: Haan...

Dushyant: Kya?

Kavin: Haan...Main Acchi Tarah Se Jaanta Hoon Ki Tu Usse Kaise Baat Karta Hain!

Dushyant: Haan Haan...Ab Toh Tu Apne Muhboli Behen Ki Hi Sidelega Na! Apne Yaar Ki Nai!

ACP: (Entering) Kya Ho Raha Hain?

Everyone Greeted Him.

ACP: Kya Ho Raha Tha?

Ishita: Kuch Nai Sir! Hum Toh Bas Aise Hi Baatein Kar Rahe The!

ACP: Thik Hain...Par Ab Kaam Karo.

Everyone Went To Work.

In The Afternoon-:

Everyone Went To Cafeteria For The Lunch Except Dushyant And Ishita. She Went To Him.

Ishita: Sir...Main Cafeteria Jaau?

Dushyant: Tumhaari File Complete Ho Gayi?

Ishita: Nai Sir!

Dushyant: Toh Pehle File Puri Karo!

Ishita: Par Sir...

Dushyant: (Cutting Her) Koi Par War Nai...Its An Order!

She Left And Sat On Her Desk Murmuring To Herself.

Ishita: Disgusting! Kitni Bhook Lagi Hain Fir Bhi...Khud Toh Nai Khaa Rahe Aur Muze Bhi Nai Khaane De Rahe! Pata Nai Muze Inse Pyaar Kaise Hogaya?

Boy: Ab Ho Gaya Hain Na?

Ishita: Kaivn Sir Aap?

Kavin: Haan Main...Dekho Main Jaanta Hoon Ki Tum Dushu Se Pyaar Karti Ho...

Ishita: Karti Toh Hoon...

Kavin: Ab Pyaar Karti Ho Toh Wo Jataao...

Ishita: Matlab?

Kavin: Matlab Ki Wo Tumse Kiase Bhi Baat Kare Tum Usse Utna Hi Silently Baat Karna Aur Uski Acchi Buri Kaunsi Bhi Baat Pe Over React Mat Karna! Samzi?

Ishita: Samaz Gayi...

Kavin: Very Good...Toh Jaake Use Apne Dil Ki Baat Kehdo...

Ishita: Abhi ?

Kavin: Abhi Nai...Tum Uski Chinta Mat Karo...Wo Ghadi Jald Hi Aayengi!

He Left.

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT?

IT IS AN OS OF NEARLY 2-3 CHAPS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I love u!

Next day in bureau-:

Everyone was present and was busy doing work. Dushyant was continuously looking at ishita who was busy moving her fingers through the keyboard and typing the reports. He was looking at her in such a way as if he wanted to talk to her but he is not getting how to talk. Kavin looks at him and went towards him.

Kavin: kya baat hain?

Dushyant: (looking at him with a jerk) kuch nai!

Kavin: kuch nai kya kuch nai…kuch toh hua hain kuch ho gaya hain! (in a singing way)

Dushyant glances at him.

Kavin: are yaar…aise ghoor mat…dekh main jaanta hoon ki tuzhe ishita se baat karni hain aur tuzhe samaz nai aa raha ki kaise baat karun? Hain na?

Dushyant: haan karni hain baat…tu kya karega?

Kavin: toh kar na! maine kab mana kiya?

Dushyant: kavin tu jaa yaar…tuzhe bhook lagi hogi toh jaake kuch khaake aa mera dimaag mat khaa!

Kavin: accha…jab zaroorat padegi na tab mere paas aayega tu…abhi main khud madad karne aaya hoon toh tu nautanki kar raha hain! Thik haim jaata hoon!

Dushyant: ruk…ab bataa kaise baat karun ishita se?

Kavin: simple hain uske paas jaa aur usko bol ki ishita muzhe tumse baat karni hain…

Dushyant: ye main bhi jaanta hoon…lekin abhi sab k saamne kise baat karun?

Kavin: kisne kaha ki abhi jaake baat kar?

Dushyant: toh?

Kavin: abhi mat kar yaar dekh aadhe ghante mein lunch break hain…tab baat kar lena!

Dushyant: thik hain…tu jaa ab kaam kar…

After half an hour-:

Everyone went to cafeteria except dushyant. Ishita was just going to café when dushyant called her.

Dushyant: ishita!

Ishita: haan sir!

Dushyant: ishita wo…wo muzhe tumse baat karni hain… (he moved close to her)

Ishita: haan sir boliye!

Dushyant: wo sorry…

Ishita: sorry kyun?

Dushyant: kal maine tumhaare saath acchese bartaav nai kiya…tumhe dataa…

Ishita: sir plez…sorry mat kahiye! Aap mere senior ho…aur aap muzhe data bhi sakte ho…

Dushyant: fir bhi ishita…muze itna strict nai hona chahiye tha…

Ishita: its ok sir…chaliye saath mein khaana khaate hain!

Dushyant: ok…

Both left.

In the evening-:

Kavin came to abhijeet.

Kavin: sir…meri ek request hain!

Abhijeet: kya request hain?

Kavin: sir aap dushyant ko aaj raat disco mein bhejiye! Use kahiye ki ek case hain…

Abhijeet: kyun?

Kavin: sir wo matter fix karna hain!

Abhijeet: matter? Kaisa matter?

Kavin: sir wo ishita wala…

Abhjeet: ok…samaz gaya…main jaake use bataata hoon!

Kavin: thank you sir!

Abhjeet: ok ok!

He left and went to dushyant.

Abhijeet: dushyant…aaj raat 10 baje tumhe DJ DISCO mein jaana hain!

Dushyant: DJ DISCO? Kyun sir?

Abhijeet: khabar mili hain ki khatarnaak mujrim Dilaawar k do aadmi…uske right hand wahan aa rahe hain!

Dushyant: ok sir…main jaaunga…

Abhijeet: thik hain… (he leaves)

Kavin went to ishita.

Kavin: ishita…kaam ho gaya!

Ishita: kya wo sachmein wahan jaayenge?

Kavin: haan…abhjeet sir ne use kahan ki wahan khatarnaak mujrim Dilaawar k do aadmi…I mean uske right hand wahan aa rahe hain!

ishita: toh kya wo maan gaye?

kavin: haan...all the best!

he left.

in night at DJ DISCO-:

dushyant entered the disco and a song started playing. a girl was dancing. she was wearing a short capri and a short top with her curly hair open. dushyant was shocked to see her there.

_**Saiyan maare attitude &amp; behaving like a dude**_

_**Jaane kitno ka dil dhadkaa rahaa**_

_**Mujhse ho raha ye rude**_

_**Par maze mein mera mood**_

_**Maare tirchi nazar itra rahaa**_

_**Tere liye aaya hai wo maine hi bulaya hai**_

_**DJ on demand hai jo popular bada**_

_**Scratch toh kara de zara**_

_**Bass bhi badha de thoda**_

_**Woofer mein daal sound, music karde loud**_

_**Sholapur se, ho!**_

_**Sholapur se, ho!**_

_**Sholapur se mangaya DJ...**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ DJ**_

_**DJ mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de**_

_**Ga ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Mera gaana baja de Dj DJ ai ai..**_

_**Gaana baja de.. DJ DJ DJ**_

_**Gaana baja de.. DJ DJ DJ**_

_**Gaana baja de..**_

_**Gaana baja de..**_

_**Gaana baja de D..J**_

_**Saturday party aata hai**_

_**Aur Sunday bhool jaata hai**_

_**Memory ka loss hai ya aur koi wajah**_

_**Social site pe tere single batata hai**_

_**Mingle ka iraada hai yaa aur koi wajah**_

she went near him.

_**Tere liye aaya hai wo maine hi bulaya hai**_

_**DJ on demand hai jo popular bada**_

_**Scratch toh kara de zara**_

_**Bass bhi badha de thoda**_

_**Woofer mein daal sound, music karde loud**_

_**Jaunpur se, ho!**_

_**Jaunpur se, ho!**_

_**Jaunpur se mangaya DJ...**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ dj dj dj**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Mera gaana... baja de DJ**_

she hugged him and whispered in his ears.

girl: i love u!

dushyant: i love u too! (whispering)

dushyant begins to dance.

_**Tune mere dil ka buzzer bajaya hai**_

_**Amazing si feeling hai, kuch toh hai huaa**_

_**Hottie cutie naughty hai tu**_

_**Charming teri baatein hain**_

_**Teri inn adaaon pe huaa main fida**_

_**Mere liye aaya hai wo tune hi bulaya hai**_

_**DJ on demand hai jo popular badaa**_

_**Scratch toh kara de zara**_

_**Bass bhi badha de thoda**_

_**Woofer mein daal sound music karde loud**_

_**Singapore se, ho!**_

_**Singapore se, ho!**_

_**Singapore se mangaya DJ...**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ dd...**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan haan gaana baja de**_

_**Ga ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Mera gaana baja de**_

_**Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_

_**Ga ga gaana baja de DJ**_

_**DJ**_

at last both hugged each other. someone came there clapping.

person: kya baat hain! kya proposal tha! gr8 ishita! tumne kamaal kardiya...

dushyant: kavin toh ye tera idea tha?

kavin: mera aur abhijeet sir ka! waise pehli baar dekh raha hoon ki ladki ladke ko propose karti hain!

dushyant: ab ghar chale?

kavin: itne jaldi?

dushyant: kyun? aur koi kaam hain kya?

kavin: nai...lekin fir bhi...

ishita: ok bye main chalti hoon!

dushyant: itni raat ko akele jaaogi kya?

ishita: toh?

dushyant: toh kya? main drop kar deta hoon...

ishita: thank you dushyant!

dushyant and kavin smiled and the trio left.

* * *

so it was the last chapter and ishyant's proposal how was it?

i took the scene from hey bro!

once again happy b'day neha!

byeeeeeee!


End file.
